


Sage and Luck

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury Lives, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Healing, Magic, Massage, SPN Femslash February, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Charlie and Rowena are helping the brothers with a case when Charlie hits a dead end and a headache. Rowena offers her assistance.





	Sage and Luck

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 4: Magic
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

“Dammit!” Charlie slammed her laptop closed. Her head was starting to throb from looking at the screen for too long and her vision was getting blurry. She had been researching for too long again, thrown head first into solving the world’s unknown problems. “Fucking hunts, fucking supernatural, fucking Winchesters,” she mumbled, before slamming her head onto the desk.

“Aye, Dearie. We know ye dunnae mean that last one.” Rowena looked over briefly from the book she was reading. “The boys are like brothers to ye, and ye love ‘em dearly.” She delicately turned the page. “What do ye have that’s botherin’ ye love?”

“It’s nothing Ro. I just need a break.”

“Yer head is still against the table. Sit up and tell me that again and I’ll believe ye.”

“This is my break. Go away.”

Rowena let out a gentle laugh as she marked the spot and her book and placed it on the table in front of her. “Charlie. Would ye like a spot o’ tea?”

“No.”

Rowena stood up and straightened her skirt before walking over and standing behind Charlie. She rubbed her hands together to warm them up and softly placed them on younger woman’s shoulders. “How ‘bout a massage? With a lil’ bit o’ me own twist added to it?”

Charlie purred softly and nodded as Rowena started to work the knots out of her shoulders. Warm magic poured through as the witch weaved her spell through Charlie’s sore muscles. “Mmmm, Ro.” Charlie slowly sat up, afraid to break the connection. “That is amazing.”

“Dun ye know it.” Rowena placed a kiss on top of Charlie’s head. She slid her fingers up to Charlie’s temples and gently massaged there, whispering a quiet incantation sounding almost like a lover’s prayer.

Charlie whimpered happily. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I can say the same when it comes to ye, lil’ dove. Ye gave me a chance even when the boys warned ye against it.”

“Call it a woman’s intuition. We can bring out the best in each other if we give it a chance.” Charlie opened her laptop back up and leaned back into Rowena. Refocused thanks to Rowena’s touch she altered a few items in her query before she hit enter to rerun it. Grateful for Rowena’s presence, she let her eyes close for a moment while it ran.

Rowena ran her fingers through Charlie’s hair. “That’s a good lil’ dove. I know the boys dunnae want you pushing yerself this hard. It’s ok take a moment fer yerself, and fer me if I can be a lil’ selfish.” Charlie chuckled and nodded. “Good, cause I’m damn lucky to have ye, and I’m not gunna let ye go that easily.”

The laptop pinged, signifying that the search was complete. Charlie opened her eyes and looked at the results. It took a moment before registering. She shot up out of the chair and turned around, grabbing Rowena in an embrace and kissing her. “You are luck incarnate! We have the answer, thanks to you. I need to tell the guys, but I will be right back. Do. Not. Move!”

As the younger redhead ran out of the room, Rowena smiled and looked over her shoulder. She’d stay still or she’d move mountains for Charlie, whichever she asked of her.


End file.
